


Shark Girl: This Time It's Lesbianism

by flickawhip



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: F/F, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: So Cal Val takes her Shark to bed.RP Fic.





	Shark Girl: This Time It's Lesbianism

Shark Girl smiled and giggled softly as So Cal Val lead her into her dressing room.

"Nervous sweetheart?"

"A little..."

Shark Girl admitted. 

"Baby girl..."

So Cal Val murmured softly, drawing Shark Girl closer, kissing her softly even as they continued to walk. 

"I'm not out to hurt you."

Shark Girl murred into the kiss.

"I know...just first time."

"Oh sweetheart."

So Cal Val smiled, kissing her again gently. 

"I'll be so good to you."

Shark Girl murred into the kiss nodding. So Cal Val had smiled, drawing back to let them both into her rooms, shutting then locking the door before kissing Shark-Girl again gently. 

"Let me see those sexy eyes without that mask?"

Shark Girl blushed and moved a little away.

"I....I've never shown anyone here my face..."

"Trust me baby..."

So Cal Val murmured. 

"You've seen the mess I've made of my back... I won't judge you."

Shark Girl nodded and slowly pulled off her mask. She wasn't ugly or disfigured.... but she also wasn't quote 'beautiful' she was what compared to the other Knockouts would be described as a cute but 'Plain Jane'. SCV smiled softly. 

"Well hello pretty lady."

She had smiled as she drew closer, stroking the girl's cheek before claiming her lips again sweetly. 

"You look so sexy when you blush like that."

Shark Girl giggled and blushed deeper. So Cal Val murred softly, moving to push Shark girl's top off her completely, moving to claim the girl's lips even as she began to tease her breasts. Shark Girl gasped and mewed at the feel of So Cal Val's hands on her bare breasts. 

"So sexy."

SCV murmured again, moving to slowly suckle on the girl's bared breasts. Shark Girl mewed again. 

"Okay, lovely girl?"

Shark Girl nodded.

"Yes...just so new to me."

"Good new or bad new?"

"Oh Good."

Shark Girl mewed.

"Oh sooooo good."

"Mmm, tell me when you want me to move on, sexy girl."

Shark girl nodded.

"You could stay doing what you are doing all day and I'd be in heaven..."

She mewed. 

"I'm sure you would baby... but you may need a little more for a release."

Shark girl mewed.

"Okay....you can move on..."

So Cal Val smiled, kissing Shark Girl again gently. 

"My sweet girl."

She kissed her way lower, even as she slid to her knees, moving to remove the girl’s skin-tight pants, smirking as she moved to kiss her hip. 

"Such a sexy little pussy."

Shark Girl gasped and giggled at the use of such a 'vulgar' word. 

"Mmm, still a complete innocent I see."

So Cal Val smiled, claiming Shark-Girl's lips with her own even as she moved to carry the girl to the bed, laying her down gently and moving to kneel over her, kissing her again even as her hand trailed up her inner thigh. Shark girl blushed and nodded. Purring as she looked up at So Cal Val sitting astride her.

"Tell me if you need to stop baby..."

So Cal Val murmured, moving to lightly tease Shark Girl's clit. Shark Girl mewed and nodded. Her hips bucking slightly up in to So Cal Val's face. 

"Mmm, you taste so good baby."

So Cal Val murmured, slowly pushing a finger into Shark Girl, kissing her as she felt her tear, setting a slow and sweet pace. 

"It's okay baby girl, I know that hurts right now... let me sooth you."

Shark Girl mewed and whimpered but nodded at So Cal Val. So Cal Val slowly picked up her pace, knowing that pleasure would soon kick in. Shark Girl's whimpers soon faded and her mews became louder. She again started moving her hips in time with So Cal Val's fingers. 

"Good girl."

So Cal Val murmured, upping her pace. Shark Girl began panting as her climax rapidly approached. 

"Come for me baby girl."

Shark Girl mewed and came apart.


End file.
